


Blue Eyed Dolly

by idgaf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fill, Sex Doll, he's doing what makes him happy and i respect him for that, i don't know what to tag this with babies, i mean who among us doesn't live with a sex doll that kind of looks like our boss?, kylux adjacent, kyluxhardkinks, matt's making things work, techie is a sex doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: Techie is the best boyfriend ever.He's also a sex doll.





	Blue Eyed Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from KyluxHardKinks.

Matt is in a raging mood. His palms hurt, his uniform is chafing him something awful and if he doesn’t get back to his quarters to calm down soon, he’s pretty sure he’s going to cause a major incident. That course of action would be highly inadvisable now that Kylo Ren is commanding the Finalizer - and half the galaxy for that matter. 

Teeth clamped together, jaw aching from the pressure, Matt keys in the code to his room and strides heavy-footed through the door before he explodes with rage. 

The sound of the hydraulics isn’t enough to drown out his screams as he rampages throughout the cramped space. His glass of water from this morning smashes on the grubby chrome floor, splashes of escaping liquid scattering amongst the sharp fragments; the small chair that accompanies a matching desk soars through the air and colloids with a crash against the opposite wall; Matt lunges out, his fist meeting with the wall in the same place the chair did. A sharp flash of pain rockets through his knuckles and up his arm like a shockwave; he staggers back with a gasp, cradling his hand against his chest. 

That was stupid.

He’s so fucking stupid. 

He turns towards the sofa, thinking if he sits down, watches some tacky holodrama to cool off, that he’ll be alright in an hour or so. 

That’s when he notices Techie.

Techie is curled up on the sofa, his back against the cushions and his legs pulled up to rest at his side. He looks comfortable in his jean shorts and soft yellow top, but there’s something telling in his eyes and Matt feels his stomach sink with shame. Techie has always been a shy, skittish man, the sort to shrink away from loud noises and flinch whenever an argument turns sour, and his eyes convey exactly what Matt expects them to: fear. 

“Techie,” He says like he’s approaching a frightened deer. He takes a step forward, then another, until he’s close enough to bend down in front of the sofa. Matt sits on his haunches and reaches out a hand, hesitating just in time to stop it coming to rest on Techie’s exposed ankle. 

His ankles are so slim, so breakable. 

“Angel,” He breathes, looking up into Techie’s beautiful blue eyes. They’re rimmed with red like he’s been crying and his lashes are long and thick like a doe’s. Matt loves Techie’s eyes. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to behave like that.”

Techie says nothing, just stares down, quiet and questioning into the face of his boyfriend. 

Matt swallows, looks away for a moment. He rises from the floor and sits down beside the other man, careful not to spook him with his movements. 

“I know I promised I wouldn’t do that again; I’m so sorry, Techie. It’s just, things were bad at work today and everything boiled over. One of the panels I was working on blew up and scorched my hands. My superiors wrote me up and if something like that happens again I’ll be reported to General Hux.”

Gently, he rubs his hand up and down Techie’s calve, soothing him with his touch, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. Tomorrow will be a better day.” 

When Techie doesn’t jerk away from his touch, Matt takes that as a sign that it’s okay for him to move closer. Techie has never been one for verbalising his wants; their relationship tends to rely heavily on interpretation. Matt doesn’t mind. He’s always liked the quiet ones. 

It’s easy to sink down beside Techie, to lose himself in the couch cushions while he helps lower Techie’s head. His cock is out, standing tall at the sight of his boyfriend's mouth drawing ever closer. Matt’s never been one for blow jobs, preferring to get straight to the main event, but he can’t deny Techie after his outburst and it’s not like Matt won’t enjoy it too. 

Red strands of thick hair weave in and out of Matt’s damaged knuckles as he guides Techie’s bobbing head up and down, up and down, up and down until his own head is falling back, his throat thick and mouth dry. Sparks of pleasure whirl their way up his spine, something deep in his stomach twists and tingles. 

If they don’t stop now he’s going to come. 

“That’s enough, baby,” Matt gasps, somehow finding the strength to lurch his head back up from where it was pressing into the sofa cushions. Techie doesn’t make to move, just keeps swallowing Matt’s thick cock down. He takes it as a compliment; Matt’s cock is so good that Techie can’t tear himself away. 

He manages to pull Techie off with not too much force. There’s precum smeared across his puffy pink lips and Matt’s mouth waters; he leans in for a taste, letting his inquisitive tongue stalk the same path his cock just had. Moaning at his own taste, he manoeuvres them both until Techie is sprawled out, lying pliant lengthways on the couch. Matt slots himself up against his lover’s bare thighs, his shorts pulled down until they’re left looping around one solitary ankle. 

With his legs spread wide, Techie’s pretty hole is exposed: a hole so beautiful it’s almost like it was designed with the needs of Matt’s cock in mind. 

There’s a bottle of lubricant down the side of the sofa, and Matt squirts a liberal amount onto his fingers before pushing it up into Techie’s hole with little resistance. Techie is always so ready for him, willing to open up at the gentlest touch. 

Matt’s cock twitches. 

Once he’s rid himself of the remainder of his clothes, he hunches over, lining his cock up with Techie’s hole the best he can. He slides in easily enough, even if he does have to jostle Techie’s rubbery legs just a little. 

The sensation of being engulphed by tight, wet walls is enough to make Matt’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he drops forward, sinking all his weight down onto Techie’s clothed chest. He buries his face in Techie’s neck, rubs his nose into the crook there and flutters his eyelids as red hair tickles his features. He feels so safe, so at home here. This is where he’s supposed to be: buried inside his precious Techie, joined in the most intimate of ways. 

“I’ll try not to be too quick this time,” He whispers the promise and seals it with a kiss. His hips begin to move and he’s instantly aware that promise likely won’t go unbroken. Matt shudders and tries to keep his breathing even but despite his efforts, his panting comes out ragged and desperate, “How are you always so tight, angel? I only fucked you last night. Fuck,  _ fuck _ .”

Techie doesn’t really do anything in response; he’s a bit of a pillow princess, but Matt doesn’t mind indulging him at all. In fact, he kind of enjoys being the one doing all the work. So he doesn’t complain when Techie starts to slide off the sofa and does nothing to stop himself from falling. Matt has to wrap his arms around Techie’s pliant body and gently lower his lover to the floor, careful not to dislodge his throbbing dick from the confines of Techie’s clenched walls. 

“There you go, love,” Matt whispers into the smooth shell of Techie’s ear and lays down on top of him, pressing him into the cold floor. He spreads Techie’s legs a little wider, wraps his arms protectively around Techie’s head like a halo, and snaps his hips up into the slim body. 

“Oh, stars. Oh, stars,” Matt sobbed, voice muffled in Techie’s burning hair, “I’m so sorry, angel. I won’t last long.”

Pure hot pleasure builds in the pit of Matt’s stomach, he can feel sparks, tremors, coming from his tight balls. There’s no way he can hold it back, not when Techie is lying there, so perfect and so understanding; he’s never once laughed at Matt for his quickness, not like the others. And, oh, he’s going to cum. He’s going to cum so hard. 

Matt goes rigid and, with two violent snaps of his hips, he’s cumming deep inside of Techie. He holds himself there, eyes clenched closed, desperate to stay connected to his boyfriend for as long as possible; Techie doesn’t seem in a rush to move, so Matt allows himself the simple pleasure of trapping his cum inside his lover for as long as he’s allowed. 

“Thank you,” Matt whimpers, the previous fury and hurt from the day gone, barely a wisp of a memory tangled in the back of his mind. Everything’s better now. Techie’s fixed everything. Just like he always does. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bitch-hips.tumblr.com/)


End file.
